Life On The Moon: Mommy's Day
by sarcasticsuperherogirl
Summary: Abby's first Mother's Day. Based in the Life On The Moon 'verse where Tony took the job in Rota during S4.


**Author's Note:** This is a little one shot for Mother's Day, based in my 'Life On The Moon'-'verse, so I hope you guys enjoy it :D Sorry about the lack of updates in general, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff since my grandfather went into the hospital, but I hope to have the next chapter of LOTM up soon! :D

* * *

><p><strong>**May 13, 2007**<strong>

Abby yawned as she rolled over in their bed, blindly feeling around for Tony's warm body. When she didn't find him, she frowned and opened her eyes to look at the alarm clock, sitting up straight when she saw that it was after 0930. Reaching for the baby monitor on her nightstand, she checked it over only to find that it had been switched off.

"Tony," she muttered, pushing their light blankets back and padding out of their bedroom to the nursery across the hall. Leaning against the wall, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she saw her husband pacing back and forth with their week-old son in his arms, urging him to be quiet.

It didn't take him long to turn around, grimacing when he saw the baby monitor in her hand. "Busted."

"Oh yeah," she grinned, stepping into the room and running her hand over the baby's downy hair. "It's not nice to turn off the monitor, you know. Something serious could have happened."

"You don't trust me?" He asked, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "I have everything under control."

"I know you do, but I'm just not comfortable with having it turned off yet."

Tony chuckled and tucked AJ close to his chest before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Just relax, huh? How am I supposed to pamper you on your first Mother's Day if you don't relax?"

"Who reminded you?" She asked, pulling back and eying him suspiciously. There was no way the man who could barely remember birthdays and anniversaries was suddenly on the ball with something as trivial as Mother's Day.

"Who reminded... why do you assume that I needed reminding? I am very good with..." Abby shot him a disbelieving look. "Okay, so Angela may have dropped me a hint when she brought those case files by on Friday, but I would have remembered on my own eventually."

She just smiled and moved to lift the baby from his arms when he stopped her. "Tony, c'mon. He needs to eat and last time I checked, you don't have the right equipment."

"He already ate, I gave him one of the bottles that you had in the refrigerator," he said, a proud grin on his face. "Now, AJ and I have some work to do, so you need to get your butt back in bed and await our return."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna regret not supervising you?"

"Because you know me?" Tony teased, ushering her back across the hall to their bedroom. "We'll be back in a little bit Mommy. Say 'bye, bye'."

Abby watched as he backed out of the room with their son, waving his little hand for him as he slept curled up against his chest. When they closed the door she released a quiet sigh and sank down onto the bed, deciding to lay down until they came back as she was instructed. She had been having a tougher time getting her sleep schedule back on track after coming home from the hospital than she did when they first moved to Spain, and even though Tony was home with her for another two weeks, she felt that she needed to be able to prove that she could do it all on her own.

Another yawn escaped her as she relaxed against the pillows and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts fade away while she waited for Tony and AJ to return.

**o.O.o.O.o**

It was just over an hour later when Tony pushed open the bedroom door quietly, happy to see that his wife was resting comfortably. She had been exhausted since she came home with AJ, and with their son waking up every two hours looking to nurse, she hadn't been getting much in the way of sleep.

He smirked when she stretched her long body out and opened her eyes to look at him. "Were you gonna wake me, or just stand there?"

"You need your sleep," he reminded her, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "And I don't know anyone more deserving of a late start than you."

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed herself up against the pillows. "Can I hold him now?"

"Sure," he said, handing her the baby carefully. Tony watched as she tucked him against her chest before noticing the 'Happy Mommy's Day' he had printed on the baby's white onesie in red and black Sharpie. "Before you ask, the shirt was not on the baby when I did that."

"Good," she said, leaning forward to peck his lips. "I love you."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flashed her a bright smile. "I love you too. That's why I got you this."

Leaning back on the mattress, he reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a long black box. "If you don't like it, we can go pick something else out," he warned, handing her the gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Sure I did. Open it."

She did as she was told, opening the box with one hand. Tony could see the tears forming in her eyes when she saw the necklace, the silhouette of a woman with an emerald hanging off of her arm by a small ring. "I didn't know you knew what AJ's birthstone was."

"I didn't," he admitted, taking the box back and lifting the necklace out of it. "The woman at the jewelry store was a big help though."

"Before or after you told her it was for your wife?" Abby teased, ducking her head so he could close the piece of jewelry around her neck.

"I was wearing my wedding ring, thank you very much."

She smiled, glancing down at their son before meeting Tony's hazel eyes. "I know. You never take it off."

"Why would I? I'm married to the most gorgeous woman in the world. And besides, there aren't many women that speak English around here who aren't already married."

He flinched dramatically when she punched him in the shoulder before settling back against the pillows. "Really though. I love you, Abs. Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning back when he tugged her down against his chest.

"Rest, Mama. I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight."

"Shrimp Creole?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Okay, your favorite thing that _I_ can cook."

She chuckled, snuggling closer to him while making sure that they weren't crushing AJ. "Mmm... Lasagna. I can't wait."


End file.
